My Personal Angel and Demon
by Riana000
Summary: Laila's father always told her she was special. When his prediction of a demon and an angel coming to her side to fight over who gets possession of her soul when is exits her body Laila isn't surprised. What follows is her comical way of dealing with them


My father always told me as a child that I was special. Not in some sappy way, but seriously special. To who and why? He never told me. He did tell me this though. One day two beings would come to my side. On rising from hell and the other descending from heaven. These beings would watch over me in hopes to acquire something. He never told me what they wanted from me exactly. He said I would find out when the time came.

My father wasn't always all there. And by that I mean he was a little crazy. In the last months of his life he repeated this warning to me over and over. Most of which just sounded like the disease that was killing him talking. It made no sense. As his time came my father got worse and worse. He suffered so much and I watched him slowly die before my eyes. He never stopped telling me about the two beings though. I never thought that day would come. At least not so soon.

It's been five years now since my father's death and I'm an active 19 year old woman. I work a day job and mainly keep myself busy. It's not too hard though considering I'm only supporting myself.

As I walked down the street to the diner where I worked I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. For the past few days I had had this weird feeling. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but it just feels like somebody's watching me. Don't think of me as crazy or anything because I'm not! I had a hunch that someone was stalking me. It was my job to put an end to it.

As I walked into the diner I was greeted by my boss and a few waitresses. I lazily waved to them and made my way back to the kitchen where I would be alone for the rest of my shift. I relieved the cooks from his job and finished plating a plate of hamburgers and fires. I rung the bell and hastily got to work. There were dishes that needed cleaned, hamburgers that needed flipped, and orders to be taken. It was a tough job, but the pay was good.

As my shift neared to an end I began thinking of a way to confront my stalker. Maybe I would just knock him out with a bat and throw his unconscious body into the lake. No, no too risky. I could threaten him with a butcher knife and claim I'm a serial killer and say that he is my next target. No, that would be bad for my reputation. Maybe a good old confrontation will do. Yeah that's it.

I clocked out and purposefully took the alley exit to leave. Just as I expected I sensed that weird creeper following me. His footsteps were so faint that if I couldn't feel his weirdness I wouldn't even know he was there. As I rounded the corner I waited for him to get closer.

His footsteps neared and I took my chance then and there. I sprung around from the corner and pinned him against the wall with my forearm. I still had one hand free in case of resistance. Surprisingly enough there was no sign of distress. I looked into the eyes of my stalker and froze.

What eyes this man had. They seemed to glow in the darkness of the alley. Their blood red color sent shivers down my spine. The way they looked at me made me want to flee, but I wasn't going to let this particularly terrifying guy make me run way like a pansy. His hair was shaggy and black as the dead of night. Most of it fell towards his eyes. Maybe to hide them? If I were any other girl then just the sight of those eyes would make me avoid him, so smart move for him for trying to cover them up. He smiled at me. It wasn't friendly or creepy. Just plain evil! And even worse he basically had fangs! I jerked back a little at the sight of this, but not for a moment did I loosen my arm on him.

"You'd have to be pretty vigilant to notice me so my hat is off to you for doing that at least that. And even having the guts to confront me? Bravo I say, bravo." He calmly stated in a dark voice. I glared at him then promptly jack slapped him across the face.

"You don't get to talk!" I yelled sternly to him. He seemed taken back by my attack, but then he returned to normal.

"Did you seriously just "slap" me?" He questioned with that same cocky evil smile of his. I gritted my teeth and stared him down in hopes to intimidate him in some way.

"You can pin me to a wall and confront me, a complete stranger for all you know could be a murderer or rapist, but you can't at least punch me? Strange and sad." He nonchalantly said. He basically insulted me. I pulled my hand back into a fist and sneered at him.

"Do you want me to punch or what?" I growled at him in hopes to crush his calm composure. No luck. He simply threw his hands up in a defensive position and rolled his eyes.

"No, please. I'll do whatever you say." he sarcastically pleaded. I took a deep breath. This guy really knew how to push my buttons. Damn him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me like some messed up freak?" I asked in what I thought to be a commanding tone. Apparently my message didn't get through to him because he completely ignored my question and went on with a topic of his own. Mainly I think it was just internal chatter that he was spewing out unknowingly.

"You took the alley exit on purpose just to catch me. I should have saw that coming. Oh well, that's what I get for spacing out on the job." He rambled as he stared at the alley door from the diner. I pushed him harder into the wall and brought my fist back for a punch.

"Answer me!" I demanded as I looked into his menacing eyes. He looked as if he hadn't seen me standing in front of him.

"What?" He simply muttered. I put my face in my palm and sighed. This guy is an idiot.

"Since your obviously a moron I'll repeat myself. Who are you and why are you following me?" I repeated while trying not to let my voice shake with rage.

"Oh." He grunted as he seemed to actually understand what it was I wanted. Being the idiot he obviously was though he just began spacing out on the alley door to the diner again.

"TELL ME!" I screamed with impatience. The look on his face made me know I got my point across. He looked into my eyes with a serious face and simply stated.

"I'm a demon." He explained matter-of-factly. The way he said it made me want to rip his head off. It was a "how could you not tell" or "duh of course" way. I actually let myself laugh. He frowned at me and waited for me to explain my laughter.

"I'm sorry. It's obvious your an escaped mental patient from the mental institution across town. Don't worry I'll help you get back to your safe white cushioned room." I offered seriously as I put my hand on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not from the mental institution!" He argued as he shrugged off my hands and crossed his arms.

"Oh I see. Then your just a psycho who hasn't yet went there. Don't worry I'll take you. As long as it gets your crazy self off the streets. It'll be a good deed for humanity itself!" I declared as I struck a heroic pose by putting my hands on my hips and looking towards the sky.

"No! I'm a demon! Sent from Hyades himself to watch over your soul until it leaves your body!" He clarified. He rubbed his head and muttered something about mortals being so stupid. My father's story flooded back to my mind. If this guy was really a demon then he was here for something from me and according to him it was my soul.

"So what your telling me is your basically waiting for me to die?" I examined as I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Yep." He plainly answered as leaned against the alley wall and yawned.

"I knew it." I told him with a smirk. He looked at me like I was crazy and leaned off the alley wall.

"You so did not!" He hastily pointed out. I nodded and looked thoughtfully to the night sky.

" It all makes sense now." I lied as I grinned and walked away from him. I heard him sigh annoyingly behind me. I looked back to see him with his hands in his pockets and glaring up into the sky.

This was definitely going to be bad. I now had a real life demon by my side waiting for me to die. Not the most appealing description of my life, but it was something I was going to have to deal with. My father had gotten the demon part right, but what about the being that descended from heaven?

Thank you so much for reading! If something doesn't make sense please say so and I'll try to clarify more. Constructive criticism is WELCOME! Let me know what you think and thanks again!


End file.
